fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Reflection
Arc of Reflection (反射の弧 Hansha No Ko) is a magic thought to have been lost for millenniums. A true source of power, Arc of Reflection possesses abilities akin to that of Lost Magic, proving countless times its superiority to that of other magic. The one who wields Arc of Reflection is considered to be of great strength, possessing powers beyond that of any regular mage. The first user of such magic, Jashin, had created Arc of Reflection long before the Dragon War had even begun. He had wanted to create a power so great that it would be unrivaled. But Jashin was a true mage with great knowledge, he didn't just want raw power. He had wanted a magic based entirely on skill, something unique that he could call his own. And so, after years of developing the magic, Arc of Reflection was born, a magic that would mimic that of reflections and copied the idea of parallel universes. Description A user of Arc of Reflection has the abilities to, as the name suggests, create and manipulate reflections. They are capable of controlling these reflections to their every whim and desire, proving just how diverse it can truly be. One would be able to control the target of the spell if they truly wanted to, manipulating their reflection, thus forcing them to do the same. They would be able to reflect almost all types of attack, whether it be magical or physical; with the exception of Lost Magic and Black Arts. And as such, they are also capable of creating duplicates of themselves, reflecting on their personality more so than their powers. For example, if the user were to be a very energetic and speedy individual, their reflections would have the power of lightning, if they were to be passionate and hot-headed, their power would be fire. They shed blood and feel pain, they have magic coursing through their veins. And yet, with their final breaths, they shatter. Nobody really understands what these duplicates are, they’re not human, but yet they mimic every aspect of human life. And so, unable to comprehend the mystery, these “duplicates” are written off to be alternate versions of the user, summoned to this world through the power of Lost Magic. However, Arc of Reflection is not without weaknesses and limitations. Using Arc of Reflection is very costly, only those with immense magical power are capable of fulfilling the demands they require. Using just one spell could leave a mage bed-ridden, even S-Class mages themselves would find it difficult to control. A user of this legendary lost magic is truly limited to their own imagination. Unless the user can let themselves go, to merge with their magic, to become one with very the concept, they cannot truly use it. Anyone who tries to force it upon themselves shatters, psychologically speaking. Their mind is unable to comprehend the vastness, and so, they break. And those who have completely merged with the Arc of Reflection, succeeding in their quest of mastering the lost magic, have gone so far out of reality that they have completely lost touch to their selves, they can never be the same again. Their minds contain things so deep, dark and unimaginable, that the gods themselves can’t grasp onto it. They’re barely human anymore, just duplicates of what they once were, shattering with the last drop of blood spilled. Category:Lost Magic Category:Free Use Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic